This Was Never Meant To Happen
by Hestra Hassildor
Summary: Bellwood experiences its first crime-free day in a long time. As a result, Ben and Rook also have the day off, and Ben is bored out of his mind. He searches for Rook in hopes that his partner would stave off his boredom, but it may not have been one of the smartest things to do...
1. Chapter 1

The day had been quiet and uneventful for Ben Tennyson. Anyone who knows him also knows that he can't stand quiet or uneventful days. The omnitrix wearer had reported to the Plumber Headquarters after a quick stop at Mr. Smoothy's, hoping to be sent off to deal with any trouble that decided to rear its ugly head in Bellwood. But to Ben's major surprise and disappointment, Grandpa Max happily informed him that there was yet to be anything of a serious enough magnitude that Ben and his partner, Rook, would need to be sent out for.

Ben therefore had an extremely boring day off, and had no idea how to kill the time. He hadn't realized just how busy he'd been in the last month, with nutjobs like Khyber and many others constantly causing mayhem. As much as he wanted to rush home and spend the day playing Sumo Slammers, his mom would instead insist on him doing house chores with his time off instead.

* * *

"Why am I the only one that gets to be bored today?! Everyone else actually has stuff to do while I'm walking around the HQ annoying everyone!" Ben whined, moping around the kitchen where his grandpa was currently making lunch. A lunch that would likely make him throw up, therefore he had no intention on actually eating. The teenage hero simply didn't know what else to do with his time.

"Ben, I'm surprised that you're complaining about being bored. You should at least be happy that Bellwood has the opportunity to relax. It's what we all fight for, and why our job exists in the first place. Why don't you go take a hike or something?" Grandpa Max inquired with a forked brow.

"… Are you telling me to get outta your sight? Aw man am I annoying you too Grandpa?" Ben flopped down onto a chair and sunk down on it, dejected.

"No Ben. I mean you should enjoy the peaceful day and feel like a regular citizen for once. I know you'd normally be hanging out with your cousin and Kevin on a day like today, but it's not like you don't have any friends. Why don't you see what Rook is up to? You're always late for duty, so I'd told him that you two had the day off, and he left before you showed up. He seemed a little out of it today, so he is likely in his room tinkering with his proto-tool..." Grandpa Max prattled on while adding weird ingredients to a sauce pan.

"Huh, he ditched out before I showed up? I guess I really should stop being so late all the time. He probably secretly hates putting up with me. Alright thanks grandpa, I'll go annoy him now!" At that, Ben shot up from the chair and was quickly on his way to find Rook's room in the headquarters.

* * *

"Aw crap, I should have asked grandpa where Rook's room is." The omnitrix wearer wandered through the living quarter's hallways of the plumber's base, glancing at each door number and occupant's name. Rook had been assigned as Ben's partner about a month ago, and they'd become surprisingly good friends since, barring a couple arguments which Ben guiltily admits to have provoked. Rook was a polite and uptight dude, but Ben liked to think that he'd influenced the proud Revonnahgander into easing up a little bit and enjoying life. They'd begun hanging out after putting baddies behind bars, and he was pretty certain he'd gotten Rook addicted Mr. Smoothy's, just as he was. Ben mentored him in Earth traditions (if one could consider Ben's lifestyle "typical earth tradition") and familiarized him with Earth expressions and figures of speech.

Ben finally came across a door with the name 'Rook Blonko' engraved into a little plaque on it. He knocked on the door and waited. And waited some more.

_Didn't grandpa say he was gonna be here? The door says this is his room…_

There was a barely audible shuffling noise heard from far within the room, indicating that someone, likely Rook, was there. Why wasn't he answering the door? Was he currently indecent? Attending to private matters? Simply shifting in his sleep? He hoped that it wasn't because he knew Ben was at his door and didn't want to put up with him. Deciding that he'd waited more than long enough for his partner to open it, he put the omnitrix up to the scanner beside the door, having learned a while ago that it was basically a skeleton key to many of the lower security locks within the Plumber's base. Intending to apologize to his partner for his tardiness and arrogance as of late, he walked in as the door slid open.

Other than a small red night light that Rook had bought some time ago from Undertown, the place was completely devoid of light. Maybe Rook really wasn't there and the shuffling noise had been his imagination? The door slid shut behind Ben as he took a couple steps forward, and he called out for him. When no one responded, he suddenly felt like a huge douchebag for invading his partner's personal space. Ben made to turn around and leave when a large, sweaty, calloused hand grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground. Completely taken by surprise, Ben's head hit the hard steel floor with a loud thud.

"Augh! What the hell?! Rook is that you?" The teen hero gasped in shock, not expecting to be assaulted. It didn't help that he still couldn't see anything around him either. Ben hesitantly sat himself upright with his palms, only to be met face to face with the fiercely glowing eyes of his partner.

"Rook? I know it was totally wrong of me to just barge into your room like that. I just wanted to see if you were up for hanging around town for the day since we're off?" Ben felt really bad, partly because the Revonnahgander was not typically an angry person and it took a lot of effort to get him as mad looking as he was now, and partly because his head had just taken a painful blow… Rook must be _really_ sick of putting up with Ben. He continued to stare down at his intruding partner with a vicious glare. As the omnitrix wearer's eyes began to adjust to the dim red lighting, he noticed that his partner wore only a pair of loose black sweat pants, as opposed to his usual full-body proto-tech armour.

_I'm such an idiot. What kind of doofus just breaks into anyone's personal space without an extremely important reason? That was something I definitely should have thought through! He's not saying anything either. You've really done it this time, Ben…_

"Hey Rook I'm sorry for breaking into your room. I swear I wasn't trying to intrude on you, and I totally wasn't thinking right. And I'm sorry for always being late in the mornings, and always parading around like I own the universe. I was just gonna leave I swear… Rook?" As Ben rambled on, he became more and more wary of the Revonnahgander looming above him. Something seemed off. He'd almost expected Rook to have said something and forgiven him by now. Then again, he hadn't expected to be slugged to the ground by a half-naked, sweaty, and feral looking Revonnahgander. This day seemed to be throwing random wild cards left right and center.

Ben began to awkwardly stand up, intending on leaving his deranged looking partner alone in favour of clearing things up with him the next day, but was again unpleasantly surprised when Rook slammed a palm against his chest, sending Ben back to the floor, his head roughly colliding with it again. Was he trying to make him a brain-dead vegetable? The teenage hero's vision swam with multi-coloured dots, he couldn't see straight, and he felt like he was about to throw up. Ben was starting to get a really bad feeling about his situation; there was more to it than he had initially assumed. Why wouldn't Rook just talk to him?

"Okay dude I get that you're mad but you _really _don't need to give me a concussion for it! If you're not gonna communicate with me now then let me go and we'll talk whenever you're ready to tell me what your damn problem is! Because I don't think I'm so horrible of a person that I warrant an assault from you!" Ben angrily pushed himself up for the second time and placed his palms on Rook's chest, intending on pushing him away and leaving to either vent to his grandpa and Gwen, or go out and binge eat chili fries in his car.

Neither of those things were going to happen any time soon as the Revonnahgander grabbed the teenage hero's fringe. With a grunt, Rook deliberately slammed his partner's head onto the steel floor for the third time, with twice as much force as the first two times. Ben cried out in pain as his mind reeled and the wind was knocked out of him. His hands flew to his head as he gasped and suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe. Shortly after his vision faded to black as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Heads up, this is graphic. As in rapey graphic. There is rape.

* * *

Ben regained consciousness a couple minutes later. The first thing he was greeted with was an intense headache. His head lolled to the side and his eyelids erratically fluttered, trying to regain his bearings. He noticed his arm lying in a pool of blood and realized that his head injury was even more serious than he had initially assumed. He painstakingly turned his head again, this time being greeted with his assailant's overly concentrated face staring at him. Ben gasped in surprise and slight trepidation, but didn't move for fear of being throttled by him again. The omnitrix wielder then looked down and realized that Rook was kneeling in between his legs with his hands on the floor at either side of his waist, trapping him in a compromising position.

"Why?" Ben weakly croaked, still in the same sprawled out position on the ground. He couldn't even get in a surprise kick to his partner's abdomen. This couldn't really be the polite, kind and understanding guy that he'd come to really like over the past month; it seemed like a whole new side of him that came out of nowhere. Ben wasn't sure what the rationale was behind the revonnahgander's behaviour, but there just had to be some crazy explanation for it. The teen hero didn't know what was going to happen next; Rook continued to stare at Ben, as if his feline instincts were calculating his next move. Was he going to continue hurting him?

Suddenly making a decision, one of Rook's hands made its way towards the hem of Ben's shirt, sliding beneath the fabric and up his toned stomach. At this, Ben felt a horrible chill from within him as his eyes widened, and it wasn't because Rook's hand was cold. No, it was still warm and sweaty, but it also answered his question on what was supposed to happen next. Not wanting to believe it, the omnitrix wielder decided that he'd given the revonnahgander plenty of opportunity to quit his assault on him, and that it was time to go alien on his crazy ass. He grasped the hand that had begun feeling him beneath his shirt and removed it.

"Alright Rook that's enough! I thought that I'd come to know you really well. I thought we were friends. I'm not taking any more abuse from you without a real fight!" Ben exclaimed while reaching for his omnitrix. His partner, however, had reflexes that were far greater than the teen hero's due to the extensive training at the Plumber Academy, and was quick to grasp both of Ben's wrists in a bruising grip. Rook slammed them against the floor and snarled, baring his teeth while Ben cried out in agony as he felt his right wrist dislocate, his left only spared due to the omnitrix protecting it. Tears began streaming down his face, and he realized that he'd never truly been ready to deal with anything thrown at him, like he'd always boasted about.

Rook leaned down towards Ben's now terrified figure and began to taste the defenseless hero's neck region. Ben squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bring his legs toward himself, like a frightened hedgehog curling into a ball, but his partner's stiff form kept him trapped underneath. He let out a small shaken cry at the unwanted pleasure, inadvertently egging his aggressor on. The revonnahgander's hands released Ben's injured wrists, figuring they were no longer a threat, and instead began groping Ben's hips and butt with one hand while sliding the other up his shirt again. This time, Ben made no move to remove them, both because he was physically unable to at this point, and because he knew that Rook would hurt him more.

His assailant's wandering hands began pushing his shirt up until his nipples were exposed. He moved his attention from Ben's neck to the exposed buds, biting on one while fondling the other. To say that the omnitrix wielder was unhappy was a complete understatement. How far was this going to go? Was Rook going to just murder him after and make it look like an accident? An hour ago he would have eaten his shoe before thinking anything like that about his partner. How could he do any of this when he'd always been a by-the-book ever vigilant plumber, dedicated to helping those in need? Right now, instead of helping those in need, he was doing the exact opposite!

"Ah… Why are you… Why are you doing this to me? I don't… Understand anything…" Ben hated how his voice came out raspy, weak, and desperate. He couldn't control the annoying moans he'd begun letting out either. This wasn't what he wanted his first sexual experience to be. As expected, he received no response, only low, pleased rumbling growls from the mouth that was now kissing and sucking on his abdominal area. The hands then moved to Ben's trousers, slipped two fingers beneath his briefs, and began pulling them down. The fight that had escaped the teen hero returned in full force as he cried out in alarm.

"_Ugh_ don't strip my clothes off damn it! You're a psychopath! Stop touching me Blonko!" Ben screeched as he squirmed beneath Rook. At the mention of the assailant's given name, his head whipped up with a menacing glare.

"Shut up." Rook growled lowly at his partner. Ben's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, incredulous that after all the silence he'd been given, these were the first words to come out of the revonnahgander's mouth. One hand grabbed the shocked hero's throat, a silent threat delivered along with the most impatient, sultry and scorching glare he'd ever seen in his life. The omnitrix wielder was pushed back down onto the floor as his deranged partner continued pulling his pants and briefs down, off of his ankles, and then thrown to the side. The revonnahgander grabbed Ben by his hips and pulled him forward, making the scared teen squeal with fright. He only had his t-shirt on, which was pushed up past his chest already. Ben's bare rump was nestled up against Rook's still clothed groin, which obviously held a very restrained hard-on. He bent down and, much to the omnitrix wearer's chagrin, captured his lips in a dominating and bruising kiss.

"Mmmh! Mmm…" Ben's protests were muffled by the aggressive lips against his. He felt a tongue trying to enter his mouth and in a last ditch effort of rebellion, clamped his teeth and lips tightly, preventing entrance. Rook, completely unimpressed by the resistance, grabbed Ben's member, successfully making him open his mouth and cry out. His tongue slipped into the teen's mouth, invading and exploring, while he stroked the hardening cock, eliciting pleasured moans from the boy beneath him. Ben still couldn't believe that his world was being shattered before him, and by someone he'd really liked and trusted. The revonnahgander began slowly grinding against the hero's butt, groaning at the contact. Ben had never been this scared and upset in his life as he cringed at the feeling. The violating hands roughly groped at Ben's body, taking in the feel of his soft skin. Suddenly, they moved from his form and a shifting sound of fabric was heard, and while Ben didn't even have the strength to lift his head anymore, he knew exactly what his partner was doing.

Rook pulled his sweat pants and briefs down mid-thigh and again loomed over Ben. The revonnahgander gazed heatedly at his partner with manic eyes that he'd never been subject to before, while Ben returned a distressed and exhausted scowl, in too much pain to do anything else. His legs were then lifted off the ground from beneath Rook's larger form, and held in place atop his broad shoulders. Seeing the well-endowed member hovering near his virgin rosebud triggered more waterworks from Ben's eyes.

_I totally have it coming for me now and nothing is going to change this…_

A calloused hand was brought down towards Ben's face, making him squint his eyes and flinch, expecting to be hit. Rook's hand instead swept the rivulets of tears off of his face, and proceeded to coat his member with the salty liquid. The teen hero gawked in astonishment at the crude act, feeling disturbed that his tears were going to be used as a horrible lubricant. Rook leaned forward toward Ben's left ear, biting and sucking on the shell of it while the owner of it winced and regrettably moaned.

"Bite your tongue, Ben." Rook growled into his ear in a commanding tone, scaring the hell out of the teen hero. He hadn't expected to hear his partner say anything else to him, considering the only two words he'd even spared him that day were harsh and only prompted after Ben had been yelling for a while. He was confused as to what he meant by the command; he thought that he'd been pretty (forcibly) compliant with whatever Rook wanted from him after sustaining multiple injuries.

Then in one fluid movement, his ass was grabbed, pulled forward, and spread open in unison with a savage thrust of Rook's hips.

Ben was certain that he'd never screamed so loud in his life; nothing could have prepared him for the horrible feeling of being violated in a place he himself had only ever touched to clean. Rook at least had an atom of humanity left, giving him an ever polite warning before forcing his cock into Ben's unprepared hole. He wished that Rook had at least had the common courtesy of preparing him at this point. The distressed hero began hitting his head injury on the bloodied steel floor in an attempt to lose consciousness again, and get away from the excruciating pain of being betrayed and violated in the worst way possible. Rook placed his hand beneath Ben's head, causing him to cry out in further misery.

"You were perfectly fine dislocating one of my wrists, bruising both of them, and giving me multiple concussions on your own terms, what's so different now?!" Ben wailed. It figured that if he was cruel enough to sexually abuse the teen hero, then he'd be cruel enough to keep him awake for it too... The revonnahgander began thrusting in and out of the sobbing hero with feral growls and grunts. Ben's body chafed against the part of the flooring that wasn't covered in his blood as he was plowed into by his partner. He was nauseous, having trouble breathing, still sporting a horrible headache, every part of his body was in pain, and his throat was sore and dry from screaming. Rook began nipping and sucking at Ben's neck as he picked up the speed and roughness of his thrusts, making the poor teen cry out in anguish. He was surely bleeding from the inside by now.

It felt like Rook had been violating him for hours, when the invading cock in his rump unexpectedly hit a spot that made Ben cry out in pleasure and painfully arch his back. Rook had let out enough pre-cum to work as a lubricant, letting his large cock fit inside Ben's rectum with less pain on Ben's part. The revonnahgander let out a pleased growl as he readjusted their positions so that Ben's butt was higher in the air, and thrust in again, hitting the same spot dead on. The pleasure pushed the multi-coloured dots marring his vision from his head injuries away and replaced them with white flashes. He lay in place as he was taken, injured arms still splayed out on the ground above his head as he mewled in pleasure and pain, and distraught over his body reacting positively to the intrusion buried in his rear.

"Ah! Ah Rook! Hah! Please… Ah ah ah!" Ben was completely disoriented, and didn't even realize he was begging. Begging for everything to be over, but also begging for the pleasure. He was too unhinged to even know what reality was anymore. Finally, Rook lurched forward and bit into the teen hero's shoulder, sinking his canines in and drawing blood like a wild animal. Ben cried out for the final time and released on both of their stomachs. With a barbaric roar, the revonnahgander thrust into Ben's tight clenching passage a few more times before seating himself to the hilt and cumming deep into his partner's rectum. Both of them panted loudly, trying to catch their breaths, both also extremely sweaty. Rook set Ben back onto the floor, eased up his bruising grip on the teen's hips, and promptly passed out on top of him, Ben also losing consciousness immediately after.


	3. Chapter 3

Rook lay on top of Ben, both passed out for the remainder of the day, through the night, and until early dawn when Rook finally stirred. The room was still dark save for the red light due to the absence of windows, and the revonnahgander was extremely confused as to what he was doing on the floor instead of his bed.

_What time is it? What did I even do with my day off? Did I just take a spontaneous nap on the floor? I must have really needed it; I do not think I have felt this relaxed since I was still living in Revonnah._

He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, only just realizing how sore and stiff his entire body was, and then saw the abused body that he had been unknowingly laying on. Eyes widening as extremely jaded memories rushed into his brain at full force, he immediately moved off of Ben and shakily stood up, gaping at the horror-inducing mess that he'd made of his best friend and partner. There was a terrifying amount of blood covering the floor, as well as the omnitrix wearer himself. The memories didn't even seem like his; it was as if he was seeing himself being controlled by an omnipotent being, and he didn't want to believe that it was his body that defiled his partner in such a savage way. Limbs trembling, he crouched down next to Ben and put a hand to his forehead.

"Ben? Ben please wake up. I am so sorry! Bralla-Da please be okay!" Rook grew even more frantic as the teen hero showed zero response. The revonnahgander rushed to his dresser and changed into his proto-tech armour. Unsure of the extent that he'd injured his partner or the amount of blood he had already lost, and figuring he'd do more harm to him if he tried to redress him, he grabbed a spare blanket from his dresser and wrapped Ben's lower torso in it. Rook picked him up bridal style, opened his door, flew out down the halls, and went straight for the infirmary.

In no time, he made it to the infirmary in a distraught and panting state, yelling to the nurses in the vicinity that Ben Tennyson was in critical condition and needed treatment immediately. Automatically putting the omnitrix wearer as a top priority, several of them rushed up to Rook with a hospital bed, and he set the unconscious boy down on it. As soon as the nurses had Ben in their care, Rook took off like someone had set him on fire, fleeing down the halls as if they'd already figured out who had done the damage.

_What have I done…_

* * *

"Magister Tennyson! Ben was admitted to the ICU on base just half an hour ago. I don't think he's ever been hurt this badly before!" Magister Patelliday blurted out as he ran into the control room where Max was working. The man in question whirled around with wide eyes, barely even registering anything else his co-worker was relaying to him. Without a word, Max left his station and ran for the infirmary to see his grandson. Completely out of breath just as a certain revonnahgander was earlier, he reached the infirmary's front desk.

"Where is my grandson?!" Max slammed his hands against the desk, winded from the run.

"Ben Tennyson is in ICU-02!" The receptionist hurriedly replied, scared to see the man of high authority so uncharacteristically angry. The universal hero's grandfather sped in the direction of the ICU, barely missing the shoulders of nurses and doctors moving through the halls. Upon seeing a label with ICU-02 above a pair of doors, he opened them and barged in. There were multiple nurses and doctors surrounding the hospital cot with his grandson, and Max wanted to throw up when got close enough to see the blood and bruises on the teen hero. A nurse on standby noticed his presence, and he immediately targeted her for interrogation.

"What happened to my grandson?! Relay a full report on what is known!" Max didn't like using his authority to achieve things this way, but he hoped that they could understand his reasoning for his behaviour. He'd apologize to the workers later.

"Magister Tennyson… Please calm yourself; you are in an emergency room. We haven't completely examined Ben yet. Right now he is suffering from a class III hemorrhage; he has lost between 32 and 36 percent of his blood and is currently undergoing a blood transfusion. It seems that he had been slowly bleeding out for at least the past 14 hours before he was brought here. Had he arrived here any later, he may have fallen into class IV. A blood transfusion, along with fluid resuscitation is our top priority before a full-body examination is done. However, several samples of… seminal fluid… were collected from his lower torso beforehand. If you could get them to the forensics lab and have the DNA tested, we'd be one step closer to a full report on your grandson." The nurse finished with chagrin. She headed for a table, grabbed a tray that held a number of little sealed tubes off of it, and gave them to Max.

"...One more thing, nurse. Who brought my grandson here this morning?" He asked, his face grave and stony as he mentally put together bits and pieces of a horrifying puzzle.

"His partner did, but he took off before anyone could ask him anything. Ben's lower torso was wrapped in a blanket; he only had a t-shirt on before we redressed him in a hospital gown." The nurse then left Max to assist the other nurses and doctors. Max briskly walked out of the ICU as he pulled out his phone, and headed towards the forensics lab.

* * *

Gwen and Kevin sat in the courtyard at Friedkin University eating lunch together, as the former had a spare block at the same time that the latter had his lunch break. It had been around a month since the two had left their life of constant alien ass-kicking in favour of trying to live semi-normally. It was fairly quiet compared to what they'd been used to dealing with. Suddenly, a ringing was heard from within a schoolbag. Both of them instinctively grabbed their phones to check.

"It's mine," Gwen said to Kevin before answering her phone, "Gwen speaking. Grandpa? Slow down, I have no idea what you just said. Ben? Oh my god. Oh my god. We're coming right now." She ended the conversation, and broke into a cold sweat.

"Gwen what's with the look? It's like you just saw Toepick's face!" Kevin began laughing, but it immediately died down when Gwen abruptly stood up, grabbed her things, and began speed-walking away.

"Hey can't you take a joke? What was that call about anyway?" Kevin implored as he raced after his girlfriend, who looked like a marching one-woman army.

"Kevin, it's Ben! Grandpa Max just called me. I haven't even heard him half as serious and distraught since we were kids, when Vilgax was first coming for the omnitrix! Ben is in the ICU at the Plumber's base getting a blood transfusion. He's in critical condition, worse than he's ever been in his life. He was assaulted but I know there's WAY more to this than grandpa told me. We're going there now!" By the time Gwen was finished talking, she was close to tears.

"Benji?! Holy shit. My car is really close by!" Without another word, the two sprinted to Kevin's car and sped to the Plumber's Base.

* * *

The two arrived at the infirmary in record time. They went right for the room that grandpa Max had given Gwen, only to find a nurse and a Doctor both standing in front of the closed doors. Upon seeing Ben's two friends, the Doctor was quick to address them.

"Please understand that Ben Tennyson is not to be disturbed right now; he has just undergone a critical blood transfusion. He has been unconscious since even before he arrived here. I heavily advise against visitors in his condition." The doctor firmly stood his ground.

"Sorry but we don't care, doc. Ben is our best friend, we came here to be by his side. Outta the way!" Kevin exclaimed. Him and Gwen then shoved the two hospital workers aside and opened the doors, ignoring their indignant and angry yells as Kevin swiftly closed them behind him. The two were beside Ben in an instant, and the nurses watching over him gave them unimpressed stares.

"You two need to leave, we are not supposed to have anyone else in this room." One of them stated with an exasperated sigh. Gwen stared at them all as her eyes began to glow pink.

"_If you value your lives you will all leave this room." _As the angry anodite spoke, her head tilted downward, giving them all a sinister look that could make Vilgax hesitate. They were all out of the room in less than 10 seconds, leaving the unconscious teen alone with his cousin and best friend. Gwen's expression then immediately falters as she drops to her knees beside the hospital cot and gently grasps Ben's hand with a teary-eyed expression. Kevin knelt down beside her with his hand on her shoulder as he stared at his best friend with a look of shock and disbelief.

* * *

Around half an hour later, the doors opened and a doctor with a clipboard walked in. He stopped short, surprised at the lack of nurses that were supposed to be monitoring Ben Tennyson, and wary that there were instead two unauthorized _guests_ beside his patient's bed.

"Just what are you two doing here with my patient... Oh, I see. You are Gwen and Kevin if I am not mistaken. Were you two given permission to be in here? Where are the nurses?" He walked up to them, still giving them a suspicious eye.

"We sent the nurses running... You said Ben is your patient? Please tell us what happened to him. Please." The pleading, desperate look in Gwen's eyes made the doctor's initial protests falter. He supposed that since this was a family member asking, he could make an exception. He'd already given Magister Tennyson a full report on Ben Tennyson's injuries anyway.

"Very well. Are you prepared to hear the details on what is known so far? Young Tennyson was sexually assaulted yesterday afternoon. He has suffered a linear fracture on the parietal bone of his skull, extensive bruising on his wrists and hips, a dislocated right wrist, multiple concussions ranging from mild to severe, significant blood loss primarily from a gash in his shoulder and skull fracture, and... Bleeding from an anal fissure." The doctor bowed his head to regain his composure after listing the injuries inflicted on the universe's teen hero. Kevin stood still for a moment, eyes and mouth wide open, before fainting. Gwen put her hands on her face and sobbed.

"... Who is the psychotic monster that did this to him?" Gwen sputtered through tears, while Kevin struggled to pick himself up off the ground.

"As of right now, we are unsure of the aggressor's identity. But we retrieved semen samples off of Ben's body earlier and they are being analyzed in the forensics room. All we can do now is wait for him to regain consciousness, and for the results of the DNA testing. He is currently under morphine, and will likely be disoriented even when he wakes up. I'll leave you two for now; Ben's vitals are stable. I implore you to press the button beside his bed if anything happens. Take care." The doctor then left the three alone. Gwen and Kevin grabbed chairs from the corner of the room and sat down beside the omnitrix wearer, both very upset and in shock. Gwen lightly stroked the top of his left hand with her thumb, tears still running down her face.

"I can't believe this happened to you, Ben. You've got a heart of gold behind your immature personality and everyone knows it. Who would do this to you?" Gwen muttered, mostly to herself. Kevin suddenly stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the forensics room and see what's up with the DNA testing. You staying here with Benji? I wanna find out who did this, but I won't be gone long. Call me, 'kay?" Gwen only nodded as Kevin placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, then quickly walked out with an air of determination. Gwen sat there for a few more minutes, zoned out while still gently cradling her cousin's hand. It suddenly twitched, startling the anodite out of her trance. She stared at Ben's face, noticing his eyelids subtly trying to open. She peered down at him with nervous relief when they opened and focused on her. He seemed very confused and dazed.

"Mmm..." Was all Ben could manage. He stared at her with barely open eyes.

"Ben you're awake! I'm so sorry. I'm here for you now. I'm going to find the sick, twisted, demented psychopath who did this to you. I should have never left for college. Can you tell me who did it? Was it someone we both know?" The anodite wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the tears. She had to be stronger for Ben. He started coughing, and she realized that he was probably really dehydrated. She hurriedly got up, grabbed a plastic cup and straw, filled it with water, and held it beside her cousin. He quickly drank it and sighed in minor relief. He stared at her for a while before giving her a tiny nod to her previous question.

"I can't imagine which one of the dozens of lowlife villains we've fought could be sociopathic enough to do this to you." Gwen seethed, anger and vengeance replacing sadness. Ben stared at his cousin with a slightly scrunched up and conflicted expression for a while. His throat was still sore and the analgesics were wearing on his consciousness. His life went from boring and mundane to a huge mess. He didn't even know what to think anymore.

"... R-Rook..." he finally stuttered, with much reluctance.

"I'm not sure where Rook is, I haven't heard or seen anything of him; I just got here about an hour ago. Is he out on call by himself since you're here? Did you want me to get him for you?" She tilted her head as she questioned him. She was thrown for a loop when Ben's eyes widened and he began to cry. He meagerly shook his head as much as he could physically bear. Rook was the very _last _person he wanted to see right now.

"Oh?! Ben please don't cry, I'm sorry!" She frantically apologized while placing a hand on his cheek to stop him from shaking his head. He calmed down slightly, sniffling and still crying a little bit. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the anxiety that had risen in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Ben, you're obviously still extremely tired and I'm here being inconsiderate, antagonizing you with questions when you've only just woken up. I'll let you sleep and I'll come back later okay? I'll even bring you chili fries if I can get them past the nurses." She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and got up. She stroked his hair before turning, but before she could take a step forward, her wrist was in Ben's weak grasp. She turned to look at him again, and was surprised by his sudden determined face.

"_Rook_." He whimpered, giving her a hard stare. The anodite was confused. When she'd offered to get Rook for him not too long ago, he'd started bawling. Why is he...? Oh god. He had answered her first question from the beginning. Gwen's eyes widened at the realization. How could she have been so _stupid_?

"Ben... Oh my god. Are you on too much morphine? No... Oh my god." Gwen leaned down next to her abused cousin and gingerly gathered him into a hug as he sobbed.

"I... just, _why_... Gwen... don't let anyone hurt him... I want to know why." Ben lethargically mumbled against his cousin's shirt.

"You really do have a heart of gold, Ben..." Gwen murmured into her cousin's hair as she sobbed along with him.

* * *

Kevin Levin and Max Tennyson stood next to one another as they observed the forensic plumbers frantically working away. They'd been there for around half an hour, and were both getting impatient despite being very aware that DNA testing takes time. This was unacceptable; they needed answers right then and there. The lead forensic lab worker suddenly stood up from their monitor station with a piece of paper, and nervously walked over to the two stern looking men.

"The results. They're here. But we... We might have made an error due to the rush in our process though... This doesn't seem right at all..." The lab worker stammered, hoping that he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Whadda ya mean 'doesn't seem right'?! What's the problem?!" Kevin angrily barked.

"Well... Well according to our results, the DNA actually matches a plumber that works within the Plumber's base, instead of a criminal, which is more so what we'd been anticipating... Please Magister Tennyson, just give us more time and we'll provide you with the correct results! This plumber must have come in contact with our samples prior to testing them!" The lead lab worker cowered.

"Are you serious?_ Please_ just tell us who it supposedly is. We'll find and interrogate him while you do a re-test, and you can get back to me with the secondary trial results!" Max exclaimed, exasperated.

"Okay okay! The results state that the supposed malefactor is plumber #258, Rook Blonko." The lab worker flinched as he finished his sentence, expecting to be reprimanded for accusing the very reputable plumber as the one who sexually assaulted Max Tennyson's grandson. Kevin and Max both gaped at the worker, staring at him as if he had started speaking Dutch. The two angry men then glanced at each other for a moment, giving the other a look that spoke a thousand words. They both began hurriedly walking towards the living quarters.

"Do you believe it?" Kevin bewilderedly questioned Max.

"I don't know, Kevin. I'll believe it when I hear it from Rook himself. He has always been an honest person..." Max pondered. Suddenly, Kevin's phone rang; both men stopped in their tracks, and the osmosian was quick to answer it.

"Gwen! The DNA testing is done, they got us a lead! ... What? You already know for sure? ... So there's no denying it then?! ... Oh we're not going to, don't worry..." Kevin then hung up.

"What did Gwen have to say?" Max pried.

"Ben woke up a while ago. He told her that Rook was the one who... who did all that nasty stuff to him... So there's no denying it, Grandpa Max. The DNA results are dead on. But _why_ did he do it? I thought I'd finally found an awesome dude who liked technology as much as I do. She said that Ben doesn't want anyone hurting him either. That kid is as pure as holy water." The two continued walking to the living quarters as a million conflicting thoughts swarmed through Max's mind. They soon arrived in front of Rook's door, and Max tentatively knocked. They waited a couple minutes, with no answer. Kevin absorbed the metal off the wall and formed a blade with his arm, about to tear the door down, when Max stopped him.

"I have the authority to search any room without a warrant in this base. No destroying necessary." Max remarked to a confused Kevin, who then backed off as when a card was waved in front of the door which slid open immediately. There were no lights on save for a red night light in the corner. Max flipped the lights on and the two men gasped in unison, as the first thing their eyes were greeted with was a terrifying amount of blood marring the steel floor of the revonnahgander's room, most of it dried. They took a couple more reluctant steps in, and noticed briefs strewn in a corner alongside what were unmistakably Ben's brown trousers.

"Good lord. Rook must have taken Ben to the infirmary and left the Plumber's base immediately after. A nurse told me he was brought only in his t-shirt. There are only briefs and pants here. The evidence is plentiful; the DNA confirms it, the clothes confirm it, the blood all over the floor confirms it, and Ben himself confirmed it." Max remarked sedately.

"_Rook_ was the one that brought him there?! Jeez. I guess at least he had a little bit of humanity left in him. But it looks like a crime scene you'd see in a movie here. Kinda weird. I thought Rook was a smart dude..." Kevin mulled.

"He is. You and I both know that Rook wasn't trying to pull off a sexual assault. I think we should hold off on confronting him; I'm aware that that sounds blasphemous and out of conduct, but... I need to look into a few things first. This room is a crime scene, and it needs to be locked up to prevent any possible tampering. You should go visit Ben and Gwen. I'll be there in a little bit after I've done some research." Taking the hint from Max, Kevin left the room and headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

Gwen had told her cousin that Kevin was there too, but he'd gone off to the forensics lab shortly before Ben had woken up. He'd panicked, figuring it would only be a matter of time before they found out who assaulted him, so Gwen had called Kevin to make sure he took heed of the teen hero's will.

"There is literally zero chance that Kevin will do anything out of line. He's with grandpa, so there's nothing to worry about, alright?" It was strange, Gwen was not used to having to comfort her usually cocky and overconfident cousin. He nodded and lay back down on his side. Suddenly, the doors opened and Kevin entered, sitting back down on a chair with a contemplative look.

"Hey Benji, glad to see you're awake. And don't gimme that look, I didn't do nothin' wrong. Apparently Rook isn't even here in the base; your grandpa wanted to look into a few things before anyone goes out to find him. So me and Gwen are gonna stay here and hang out with you until he comes here." Kevin lightly ruffled his hair as Ben gave him a withered look.

"Kevin, you just got here 10 seconds ago and you're already annoying him." Gwen quirked a brow at her boyfriend. Ben began coughing again, so she refilled the cup and gave it to him.

"You probably shouldn't even be awake right now eh? Take a nap buddy; we're right here if ya need anything." Kevin moved the cup off of the hospital cot.

"Th... thanks Kev" Ben hesitantly murmured. Within minutes, his eyes were closed and he was asleep. Gwen and Kevin waited a good 10 minutes to make sure he was sleeping before making a sound.

"So... What was it that grandpa Max wanted to research so urgently that he put off looking for Rook?"

"I'm not sure actually. I kinda just left him to his own devices. Didn't wanna question him over that. It's gotta be crazy difficult keeping a poker face doin' your job while your grandkid is suffering..." Before Kevin could say anything else, the man in question entered the room.

"I found research on something along the lines of what I'd already had a hunch on. Is Ben asleep?" Max questioned warily.

"Yeah, he fell asleep around 10 minutes ago. What were you researching?" Gwen, all for new knowledge, was overly curious about what grandpa Max was on to.

"I did some research on revonnahgander behaviour. You both know that Rook's species is extremely tradition-based right? It turns out that for the past two years, Rook has been of the age where his kind is supposed to... well, mate. Instead of doing that however, he has spent those two years focusing entirely on becoming a plumber instead. As it is completely unheard of for revonnahganders to even abandon their farming life on their home planet, there is little to no information on the consequences of neglecting their coming of age instincts. Yet I don't think we need a textbook to tell us what the consequences are, do we? It seems that he has been silently supressing his urges for a long time, and they have finally caught up to him after bottling them up for so long. In retrospect to yesterday morning, that may explain why he seemed so off kilter then." Max inhaled, not yet done speaking but out of breath.

"That's why he didn't open his door when I knocked. I'm such a fucking idiot. This was my fault." Ben's muffled voice was heard through a pillow, scaring the three other occupants in the room.

"Ben?! What happened to sleeping?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Ben, don't you ever put the blame on yourself. None of us could have ever known that Rook has been psychologically unstable. If he hadn't lost himself yesterday, he would have sometime later down the road. Ultimately, Rook should have informed the Plumber's Academy on his first day that this was a shortcoming his species possessed." Max lectured his miserable grandson.

"But I pretty much broke into his personal space when he wouldn't answer the door! Normal people don't do that. That's not even legal! If I hadn't-"

"Ben! Like I said, if he hadn't let his urges take over now, _it would have happened later regardless._ There was unfortunately no way for us to know this because he didn't take the responsibility to tell anyone. There is next to no information known regarding revonnahganders or Revonnah itself; they are a reclusive species. Now that we know, we are going to locate him, okay? Gwen and Kevin, I suggest you come with me. I already have his location pinpointed." Max then pressed the nurse call button, and within a minute, several nurses entered the room.

"No! Please don't do anything crazy. Please..." Ben whimpered as the nurses delivered another dose of morphine into his system.

"We promise nothing bad will happen, Benji. And we should be the ones saying that to you. Stay strong, ya hear?" Kevin exclaimed before he and Gwen were pushed out the door by an annoyed doctor.


End file.
